The invention relates in general to a hybrid vehicle drive system having a primary power source, such as a conventional internal combustion engine, and another power source, such as a source of high pressure pneumatic or hydraulic fluid. More particularly the invention pertains to braking the wheels of a hydraulic hybrid vehicle.
Hydraulic Power Assist (HPA) is a type of hydraulic hybrid vehicle, in which energy from regenerative braking or from an engine is stored in a hydro-pneumatic accumulator, and the conversion between mechanical power and hydraulic power is achieved through high pressure pump/motor having a variable volumetric displacement. In an HPA system, using stored energy from regenerative braking to help accelerate the vehicle reduces the burden on the engine and reduces fuel use.
Because of the high power density available with such hydraulic systems, it is possible to recover efficiently a significant portion of braking energy with an HPA system comprised of a single pump/motor and storage accumulators. With a 7000 lb. vehicle and a pump/motor whose maximum displacement is 150 cc., an HPA system can recover 72 percent of the available braking energy in the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) city cycle. The pump/motor operates for long periods at higher displacements and with a relatively high cycle average efficiency of 88 percent. With a return of 56 percent of the braking energy to the drive wheels (72 percent recovered in braking, and 88 percent transfer efficiency in both pumping and motoring), it is possible to recover 56 percent of the vehicle kinetic energy (or 75 percent of the velocity) while accelerating, neglecting road load friction. In the EPA city cycle it was possible to fill the hydraulic system when braking from 30 mph and then moderately accelerate again to about 22 mph using only stored energy from the HPA system.